principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Munasii
Munasii is a zanpakuto spirit belonging to Kito Kurama, he is a very intelligent and very moody spirit. He often gets upset when his partner avoids learning new techniques from him. He is the strongest of all sound spirits. Appearance He has black short hair and wears a cloak, he has a very serious face and eyes. Munasii clothes look as if he lived in the time of knights. Munasii wears his sword on his hip. Realm This inner world resembles that of space, their is nothing their besides stars and planets. The location changes when they decided to fight on a different planet or by battling near a black hole. The only reason for this realm's existence is because its the only place that can handle the powerful sound attacks that Munasii and Kito launches at each other. Plot Munasii lost his patience with Kito when he was removed from Kito's zanpakuto because of the device Kito created. When he finds himself in another dimension he fights Kito when he looks for him. Munasii completely overwhelms Kito using his powers at a level that not even Kito has been shown doing because of the risk it could have on Soul Society. Munasii doubts Kito's abilities and was thinking about finding a new vessel to give his powers to. He would then insult Kito and his students even more until Kito uses his way of sound technique that turned the tied of the battle in his favor. Kito then used a Kido spell to return all the sound energy used against him back at Munasii which defeated him. He would then become Kito's zanpakuto again and apologize to Kito for insulting him and his students. Personality He is very loyal and always looks after those that are close to him. Munasii won't allow anyone to interfere with training his partner. He goes to great lengths to improve the skills of his wielder. He also feels neglected by Kito as Kito only spends time training in the other aspects of shinigami combat but won't spend time training with him. Munasii has cared about Kito ever since he first contacted him as he noticed that he had a huge character flaw when he only cared about avenging his brother Shun. In order to stir Kito away from the path of darkness he showed Kito some of his powers and often hides his real techniques to keep Kito interested in his power. Munasii has shown disdain toward Kito's inventions and he was even willing to kill Kito as he felt he made a mistake in choosing him as being his wielder. He would later realize he made the right decision and decided to stick by him no matter what obstacles they face. Powers and Abilities *'Shikai Special Ability:' Sonic Scream: It also creates a loud vibration that stuns the enemy which keeps them from attacking which also knocks opponents unconscious, if''' the user can improve the vibration frequency he can instantly send slashes to the opponents body. Warping Field: This technique can destroy an entire area with sound vibrations and it can make the body of a person decompose at a moderate rate. To use the warping field to its full potential you have to be able to control all the sound waves in the area and learn to control them in order to negate an opponents attack. Sonic Field: This Technique allows the user to find his comrades and enemies, it also allows him to find any type of objects that are undetectable to any other shinigami, it can even pick up other sound type Zanpakuto. This ability cannot be influenced or negated by another ability as it uses a sound frequency that is unknown to all creatures but the user that is using this ability. Sonic Shock Wave: This attack can use the sound waves at the tip of the blade to attack the enemy without the enemy even knowing he is being attacked until they feel the wounds on their body. This technique has another effect as it can stop an attackers blade from reaching the user of this technique and put slashes on the enemy's blade without them noticing. '''Bankai: Kurai Munsuii takes the form of two kadachi blades with a red hilt. Forms a blue cloak around the user with metal plates surrounding that are in a triangular shape at Kito's back and produces a long black wire on both Kodachi blades. The Shinigami outfit also turns blue and the two black kodachi blades can fuse into one blade if the user wants it to occur. The metal plates also increase the power of the sound attacks that are used. *'Bankai Special Ability:' Sonikku Taihou (Sonic Cannon): This technique allows the user to focus on a single target and launch a barrage of sonic waves to attack the opponent, it looks like multiple purple crescent moons being launched at the opponent. This technique is Munasii's most basic attack and only those with the power of a senior captain could survive this technique. Hibiki Toku (Sound Shield): Creates a pillar of white energy that blocks all attacks from getting to the user, it also causes the user attack to be used against them as the sound waves are in complete control over the opponent's attack causing the shield to disappear while that attack is being redirected. This power is the strongest defensive move and no attack can get through it. Yuurei Shindou (Ghost Vibration): The blade can make the user move at such a fast right that attacks can pass right through him, it also improves the speed of the user which can make them move faster than a person using shunko. He can also use this move in combination with Thunder Flash to give him even greater mobility which surpasses all other forms of speed in Soul Society. Hekireki Senkou (Thunder Flash): This ability allows him to move faster than his normal speed making it impossible for his opponents to keep up, while using this move he appears as if he was glowing red as as he moves leaving several after images behind. This ability also allows him to increase the power of his techniques along with his normal abilities by 10 fold. Kito can only use this ability in five minute intervals. Sonikku Kiritsukeru (Sonic Slash): This ability the blade can destroy any material as the blade's vibrations move so fast that it can slash through all attacks. If it makes contact with a Shinigami, Human or Hollow their bodies will be destroyed on impact. Munasii likes to use the black wires on his Zanpakuto to twirl the blades to make the technique more dangerous to the opponent. Vibration Sensor: While using this technique Munasii can send sound waves all over the area using the metal plates that are on his back which can stop an enemy from moving as well as allowing Munasii to find his opponents or allies even if his senses are being manipulated. Kyousei Hibiki Tora (Great Sound Tiger): An attack from this move allows the user to bring all of the sound waves in the area and focus it into the the tip of the blade, the waves then form into a giant white sphere, when this attack is launched it takes the form of a giant white tiger and if the enemy is hit with it their body will begin to swirl because of the sound which will cause the body to explode resulting in an instant death. Doukoku Kabe (Wailing Walls): This technique uses the metal plates near Munasii's back as a weapon, the plates surrounds the enemy and produces a sound that sounds as people are being tortured to death, if an enemy hears this technique they will be in a death like state. This technique can be used as a defensive technique to stop an enemy from attacking. Hibiki Yuukai (Sound Fusion): This power allows Munasii to have access to all of his sound abilities even his powers from his shikai mode, with this power his bankai colors changes to pure white and the sound waves that Munasii gives off look like wings, with this power it pushes the bankai to its limits as it greatly improves all of his powers to the point that not even the strongest of opponents can touch him. This power can only be used once per activation of his bankai. This power turns all of the techniques colors to white except for the Great Sound Tiger which turns blue, while the Sky Quake takes the form of rainbow colors. This power can only be used once per bankai activation and can cause Kito to become extremely exhausted after using it as it takes up all of his spiritual pressure leaving him completely drained. Sukai Yurikaeshi (Sky Quake): It is Munasii's greatest and most powerful ability he can call upon every type of sound wave in existence and release it in one gigantic blast anyone caught in the immediate area will be destroyed while others will suffer great damage toward their bodies and cause hearing loss. It also can destroy an entire continent if the attack hasn’t been perfected. This attack is quite powerful as it destroyed half the lands of Hueco Mundo. When this attack is perfected it can take out a small moon. Trivia *Munasii spends his time in deep thought and in meditation. *Has access to all worlds using his sound abilities. *Central 46 considered Munasii to be a huge threat to Soul Society and forbid Kito from using its bankai on three different occasions but their decision was overturned by the Soul King himself. *Munasii only cares about protecting Kito's inner world. Quotes (To Kito) "You are stubborn for your own good use my power cause if you don't then you will never get your revenge. (To Kito) "All you have done these past few months is focused on this war your inventions and your Vice Captain. (To Kito) "You never use your full potential when you train with me, if you did we wouldn't be having these lectures no would we. Kito you have some nerve asking for my power when you don't even try to make time for training with me." Category:Zanpakuto